A deadly game
by bmrdbgt
Summary: COMPLETE Ryanna Coutsa'n is a great spy but a terrible lover due to her job. But when she is assigned to protect Trunks Briefs, President of capsule corporations, as his girlfriend she falls in love
1. Default Chapter

**__**

A Deadly Game

Chapter 1: Demon

Satan City, Wednesday 9:30 pm

The shadows of the night crept into the dusty city of Satan. A dark figure makes her way carefully into the secluded building. With her emerald eyes covered by dark sunglasses, her body covered by a black plastic trench coat, and her brown hair tied into a small ponytail, she is nothing but a shadow to the naked eye. Her target is the computer lab, where Dr. Shang recorded his studies. Slipping up her sleeve she reveals a small watch communicator. "Demon to Home base, Gohan you there?" A bit of static is heard and a small voice answers. "We hear you Demon, what's your position?" "Well I'm in the building. I need directions to the lab. I don't want to run into any unwanted visitors." "Head down the hall and it's to your left." "Ten-four thank you, Gohan." Turning off the communicator she carefully makes her way down the hall, trying to not make a sound. Muffle voices are heard as two guards do their route. "Well what is the doc up to now, I mean why all the secrets?" "Heck, beets me let's just do the route and not bother wondering." As they passed the lab Demon jumps from her hiding place and makes her way in. 

Sitting at a small laptop, she begins hacking in the codes to the main source of evidence. "Well, well, well, seems our doc has a secret. I'll just copy this and make my way back home." Placing a finger to her glasses the readings on the computer are saved in a small computer disk in her lens. "I could have sworn I heard something in there." The guards opened the door to find nothing but equipment and a turned on laptop. "It's not like the boss to leave something on." BAM! Demon comes from the ceiling knocking her targets unconscious. "Whew that was close." Wiping her forehead, she made her way out only to have more visitors.

"Intruder, alert the professor!" 'Oh boy better make a run for it' "Get her, don't let the demon get away." Running down the hall she makes her way up the stairs to the roof with the guards on her tail. She makes it to the top and the edge of the roof where she sees the streets of Satan City. "Stop or we'll shoot." She turns around to see about twenty guards with handguns pointed straight at her. Smirking she reaches in her pocket to reveal a capsule. "Be careful men, she's up to something." Popping it open she throws it over the edge with her close behind. "That chick is nuts." The leader of the men watched as the small capsule became a sleek black motorcycle, with Demon landing right on top of it. Once it landed Demon reared the engines and took off heading out into the night.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2:Introducing Trunks

Satan city; Son spy secret headquarters {SSHQ}, Thursday 7:30 am

A muscular hand held the morning newspaper in front of a squad of new recruits. The headlines read: The Demon, beautiful, dark, and mysterious. Underneath the headlines a picture that was show from last night with Demon on her motorcycle. "Ha ha, now this is the kind of work I like to see." Gohan was a loving husband, father of a beautiful daughter, and chief of Son Spy headquarters. "Ryanna Coutsa'n is not only the best female spy I have on the force, but also the best spy on this whole gosh darn planet." In the corner, speak of the devil was watching in the shadows. "Hmmm flattery will get you nowhere Gohan." Gohan looked to her and smiled. "Well if it isn't my top agent. Do you have the goods or not." Ryanna smirked and walked towards him. "I always do Gohan." She replied handing him a small disk. "What have you got?" "Turns out our doctor Shang was working on a secret military robot, capable of reaching higher levels than that of our saiyan powers. Luckily I had a bit of time before I was interrupted and deleted all of his work." Gohan continued to smile. "I knew I could count on you." Ryanna smiled back and turned to the new recruits. "You got back into teaching old friend or are you just having a small party." "Funny, no these are the new recruits that your brother will be training."

Ryanna nodded and looked at the lay out of her brother's new students. Kankton was her only family, and was the top trainer for new spy recruits. "My brother will have his work cut out for him. They better be prepared." Gohan nodded at the young woman and dismissed her. Ryanna was 21 years old and getting more mature by the minute. She had a pretty good hold of reality and could always be counted on, well except when it came to holding a relationship, but that'll be explained later. Pan and Marron were her best friends. Pan was 18 and a master at code cracking and computers. Her hair was black and went to her upper back. She had midnight blue eyes, and the famous son smile. She was Gohans daughter and was only given small assignments, but she didn't care. Humph, better than nothing at all. Marron was a secretary and a costume designer for each assignment. Her hair went to her shoulders and was sunshine gold being held in a high ponytail. "Hi yah guys. What's up?" Pan smirked and held the same newspaper her dad was. "You are demon. You should have known that." Ryanna smiled and shrugged. "Hey just doing my job."

"You heading home? We were about to go to get some breakfast at Mickey D's" Ryanna nodded. "Sure I'll come but your paying." All three shared a good laugh and headed outside. Ryanna put on her jean jacket over her black tank top and jeans, also pulling out her motorcycle capsule. "Why do you always ride that thing?" Ryanna smiled, "why not?" Pan rolled her eyes and pulled one of her own capsules out. It revealed a metallic blue motorcycle along with a passenger car. Taking off the road, the autumn air felt good to Ryanna's face. Noticing the already green light she continued rearing down the street. As she got to the intersection a black limo comes, turning a little too wide and hits her bike. With quick reflexes she jumps off landing on the back of the Limo as it came to a halt. Cursing every word under the sun she jumps off and begins yelling at the driver. "WHAT IT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNING? I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, DID YOU NOT SEE THAT I WAS GOING OR ARE YOU THAT DENSE?" "Miss for the hundredth I'm sorry." "SORRY, SORRY! Look what you did to my bike!" "Is there a problem Chase?"

Ryanna turned to the back of the limo where the most drop dead gorgeous man stepped out. He was about 6 feet tall, had piercing blue eyes, and short lavender hair. He wore a long sleeved black turtleneck shirt and blue jeans, and a black Capsule Corp. jacket. "I asked if there was a problem?" "I'm sorry sir, I think I'm about to be sued." Trunks looked at his driver than the young woman in front of him. Just as he was about to say something Pan and Marron came up to Ryanna. "Hey Ryanna are you okay? I could barely make out the accident out but I saw you went flying." "I'm fine, but my bike is trashed. Good thing I can fix it. I need a ride home though." "Chase put this girl's motorcycle in its capsule. We'll give these ladies a ride." Ryanna looked at the man in question but he just smiled. Ryanna took off her sunglasses and stared at him with her gorgeous emerald orbs. "I do hope you're all right miss." "I'm fine; I've been in worse accidents."

"My name is Trunks, what's yours?" He extended his hand to her. She took it willingly. "My name's Ryanna." He smiled and led her in the limo. "As much as we'd like to join you girl, we're going to continue going to Mac's, we'll see you later." Ryanna waved as the Limo headed down the road. It stopped at a cozy two-story house near the outskirts of Satan City. Trunks got out first, holding out his hand for Ryanna. "Thanks for the ride Trunks." "No problem, It's the least I could do after what happened. In fact I think I need to give you more." Ryanna looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "How about I take you to dinner this Saturday my treat. Ryanna sighed. "I don't know I might have work." "Well then," he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to her. "Call me if you're free okay?" She smiled and waved good-bye. This was going to be interesting.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: The manhandling job

Satan City, SSHQ, Friday, 2:00pm

Ryanna, Pan, and Marron along with a few other officials stood at the front of Gohan's desk. "Well you wanted an assignment and you got one. This might be the most dangerous one we have. Bulma Briefs called me yesterday, there was an attack on her son's life and she wants him protected. The President of Capsule Corporation needs body guard protection, someone to be there even if he doesn't want it." Pan raised her hand. "But dad if he doesn't want it how will we be able to protect him?" Gohan nodded his head a bit. "I don't know. We need someone who can get close to him someone he'll want around practically all the time." "What does he look like Gohan, we need to see what we're protecting?" Gohan pressed a few buttons on his computer, and the screen behind him fizzed and showed the last person Ryanna would expect. "TRUNKS!" Everyone, but Pan, and Marron looked at her in question. "Hey Ryanna looks like your boyfriend didn't tell you all about him." "He's not my boyfriend, Marron." "On second thought, Demon" Ryanna looked at Gohan.

"Ryanna maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to be his girlfriend."

Ryanna gaped at him. "Oh no Gohan no way. I'll do my part at getting the assassin but you get someone else to," "these guys won't be able to handle it. I need someone to handle him, say as a man." Gohan smirked at her widened eyes. "Oh hey no way. You should know better Gohan. I've sworn off manhandling." "Hey you weren't exactly supposed to fall in love with him. And how was I suppose to know that he'd get mad at you and run off getting himself killed." Ryanna started tearing at the memory. That was the only job she ever failed at. Of course it really wasn't her fault. She was made to not tell him, she didn't like to keep secrets but it was required. "Listen to me Ryanna. Just hang around him a bit. You already know him so it's easier this way. Just do it please." Ryanna sighed. "Fine I'll do it." Gohan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, and don't worry. Everything will be fine." "Will it?"

Ryanna's house, Friday, 4:45 Pm

Ryanna made her way into her house placing her keys on the counter along with her glasses. Her brother lived with Pan, in a house close to HQ, so she lived alone. Flopping herself on her bed she turned on her radio and let Linkin Park fill her ears. She had to find a way to get close to Trunks, but where should she look to find him when he's not at work? Remembering the number he had given her she took it off her counter and began dialing. At Trunks' house Bra, Trunks' sister, answered the phone. "Moshi, Moshi, This is Bra Briefs." "Hello I'm looking for Trunks Briefs, is he at home?" "Yes one moment. TRUNKS TELEPHONE!" Ryanna covered her ears. 'Damn that girl has lungs.' "Hello?" "Hi Trunks its me Ryanna." "Oh hi, are you up for tomorrow? " "Yes that's why I called. I'd love to go with you." "Great I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?" "Okay sayonara Trunks." "Sayonara Ryanna." Both hung up and had smiles on their faces. Laying back down Ryanna sighed. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' {Sayonara means good-bye or see yah later.}

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: The date

Ryanna's house, Saturday, 7:00Pm 

Ryanna stood in front of her mirror gazing at her reflection. Marron had taken her shopping for an outfit seeing as most of her wardrobe was jeans and shorts. She had on a tight navy blue dress that stopped at her mid-thighs and had no sleeves. It looped down at the neck to reveal a bit of her cleavage and hugged her body tightly. Her chestnut hair was let down and came to the top of her back just below her shoulders nice and neat. "Oh boy I hope you haven't over dressed me. We're only going to dinner and a club." Ryanna sighed and her doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath she made her way down stairs and opened her door, revealing her date. He wore black pants and boots with a black tank top and his black jacket. "Hi Trunks." "Hey Ryanna, wow you look stunning." She smiled and let him in. "I hope I'm not over dressed." "No it's absolutely perfect." "Really well then I'll get my coat and we'll be off, ay?" She winked as he chuckled. Picking up her black leather jacket she complied as Trunks opened the door for her, and headed off.

Trunks had taken her to Jeri`n Nimiety's, a famous steak restaurant in downtown Satan. She smiled at the delicate paintings that decorated the room. Sure it was a steak place but it was pretty fancy in decorations. "Wow this place is amazing." Trunks nodded as they were seated in a booth seated for two. "So tell me about yourself, I heard you worked for a friend of mine." "You mean Gohan, yeah. I'm a computer, and mechanic genius, have been for years. So he hired me to work at the industry as a technician and repairer." "How long have you worked for him?" "Hmm about 12 years I think." Trunks' eyes widened. "And your how old?" " I'm 21." Trunks' mouth was wide opened but she just laughed. "I told yah I was for years. I started small as an assistant but then became one of his bests." Trunks closed his mouth as their food arrived and tried to concentrate on eating. 

"What about you Trunks, I mean I know your president of capsule corp. but there has to be something else." "I'm a fighter and compete in the tournament once in a while when I'm not busy. Sort of my father's influence." "Yeah I've heard of him. His hair times his height equals half his ego, eh?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "Are you a saiyan?" Trunks nearly choked on his food as he heard that question. "Actually I am but how did you know?" "I'm one too. I didn't know until I started working for Gohan after my DNA test." "Wow, man where have I been?" Ryanna laughed at his statement and continued eating. After dinner they headed towards Heat; A club in down town close to the restaurant they were at. The music was pumping and it excited Ryanna, she had only been in one once during an assignment to gather info on a street gang.

"Wow this place is slamming!" "I know it's my favorite club." The remix of "The Call," by Back Street boys, played and Trunks asked Ryanna to dance, which she agreed. They bumped and grinded at the beat of the music. Their hearts pounded synchronal and it was erotic to both of them. They were so close not noticing the crowd around them. Ryanna was pleasured beyond pleasure at each of his movements against her body. Trunks on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely at her dancing, he was in total control, or was he? When the song ended they looked at each other not bothering with anything else. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The first kiss

Club Heat, Saturday, 9:00 Pm

Ryanna was hypnotized at his crystal orbs her breathing was rapid and she was no longer in control of her body. Trunks had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life and all he wanted to do was kiss her. "Trunks I, -" "hush." He silenced her placing a finger on her lips then letting go. Holding her waist he brushed his lips to hers making it soft at first but more passionate by the second. Ryanna's arms found their way around his neck and deepened their kiss even more. Their tongues did battle and neither of them wanted to let go. When they finally did break all either of them could do as smile as S Club 7's "never had a dream come true" played. Trunks' smile widened as he picked Ryanna up by the hips swinging her around gently and Ryanna giggled in enjoyment. He put her down as they danced softly being content and peaceful.

Ryanna's house, Saturday, 10:30 Pm 

Trunks opened the door of the Limousine and held his hand out for Ryanna. She reluctantly took it, and with Trunks following her, made her way to her house. "Wow, the only thing I have to say Trunks is that was amazing! I had a great time." "Me too I'm so glad you enjoyed it." She smiled and watched as his face turned a bit serious. Leaning in he kissed her soft warm lips with her replying so willingly. After a few seconds his driver honked and Trunks said his good-bye. "I'd like to do that again sometime, Trunks." Trunks smiled and nodded. "Call me okay Ryanna." Ryanna took out a slip of paper and wrote down her number. "No you call me." Trunks smiled and kissed her one more time. Smiling Ryanna made her way inside and sighed. Flopping down on the couch she whispered quietly to herself. "I love you Trunks." In the Limo Trunks touched his lips remembering how soft hers were against his. "I love you Ryanna."

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Riley, Trunks-kun, the motorbike, and explanations on Gambit

SSHQ, Monday, 8:00 Am

Ryanna sighed and looked at the paper work in front of her. While walking she made her way outside and didn't notice the figure in front of her. Trunks grinned as he saw Ryanna exit the building and waited for her to come to him. Bumping into him Ryanna almost fell but was caught by two strong arms. "Hi yah lovely, are you falling for me already?" Ryanna smiled as she saw who it was. "Correction I fell for you." Trunks smirked leaning her up into a kiss. "So what are you doing here?" "Came to find you, why else would I be here?" Ryanna smiled and kissed him one more time. "Aw, isn't that so cute!" Both lovers turned around to see Marron and Pan gazing at them with "aw". Ryanna rolled her eyes, not caring if anyone saw or not under her glasses. "Hello ladies, how are you? " "Hi yah Trunks. So tell us have you come to rescue Ryanna from work?" Trunks rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well I was hoping my gorgeous girlfriend would like to have lunch with me." "I'd love to Trunks-kun." He smiled and waved at the girls. 

Waiting for her to get in Trunks held the door opened, but Ryanna only smirked. "What's up Riley?" Trunks had given her that nickname during their last date on Sunday after she told him about her wild childhood. "Oh Trunks-kun I was hoping you'd like to ride with me." Trunks gave her a 'what' look. Taking out a capsule she popped it open to reveal her motorcycle. "Uh, are you sure?" Ryanna pouted. "Please Trunks-kun." Sighing Trunks turned to his driver. "Chase take the day off I'll be getting a ride home today." As the limo took off Ryanna stood with a proud smile on her face. Getting on she handed Trunks a helmet, and putting on her own. "Are you sure this thing is safe Riley?" "Don't you trust me? Just hang on tight." Trunks complied and held on as she took off. They ate at McDonald's not feeling like having anything fancy, and watched X-Men 2. After the movie they walked on the quiet beach near the theatre watching the sunset. The feeling of sand between their toes and the soft splashing of the waves made the moment peaceful until Ryanna broke the silence. "Wow, I used to never do this. Even when I dated Gambit, I never did this." 

Trunks looked at her in question. "Who's Gambit?" Ryanna instantly wished she had kept her mouth shut, but sighed. "He's my Ex-boyfriend." "What happened to him?" Ryanna struggled not to cry but salty tears stung her emerald eyes. "He got mad at me. I was hiding things from him, I wouldn't have hidden it if I wasn't suppose to, and when I eventually told him he broke up with me saying he didn't trust me anymore." Ryanna choked out a short sob. "That same night he was murdered by a terrorist." Trunks' eyes widened at her statement and he saw tears threatening to fall. "What were you hiding?" Ryanna thought quickly. "I lied about everything, that I was a saiyan, about my whole life. I actually don't blame him for his actions, it's just my stupid job and life that made me this way and I just couldn't get anyone to see." Then she smiled, tears slowly coming down her face. "No one understood, except you Trunks-kun." Trunks smiled back and held her tightly. "I don't care who or what you are. I still love you." Ryanna smiled and enjoyed being held by the handsome demi-saiyan. The sun set and the moon glowed. Still the two-saiyan lovers shared their embrace, together, on the beach, without a care in the world.

Thursday, SSHQ, 9:00 Am

Two weeks went by since that day Ryanna confessed about Gambit. True it technically it wasn't her fault but the thing that was her fault was that she never went after him. Trunks comforted her through the whole experience and it made her love him even more. That was a problem though. "Man what's with all this paper work on the Simmers case." Pan had been complaining for the pass three hours. Marron rolled her eyes while Ryanna wearing her trade mark sunglasses sat on the desk overlooking the suspects on Trunks' attack three weeks ago. "It's been so quiet, I wonder if there is even a case." "Well don't start slacking the last thing you need is another dead," Ryanna sent a glare to Marron and she instantly shut up. Ryanna sighed and hopped off the desk. "I'm heading home. I have to call Trunks." Marron and Pan smirked and Ryanna rolled her eyes heading out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: The ball and an attack

Ryanna's house 9:15 Am

As soon as she got home, a delivery truck pulled up and a tall black haired man stepped out, a big bouquet of roses in his hand. "Are you Miss Ryanna?" She nodded. "Sign here, and these are for you." She smiled and signed the paper, and waved good-bye to the gentleman. She went inside placing the flowers inside a vase. An envelope with her name on it caught her eye, picking it up she began to read. 'Dear Ryanna I hope you like the roses. Listen the capsule corp. anniversary ball is this Saturday at 7:00 and I want you, and if they want to, your friends to come. I hope you do I'll be waiting. Love, Trunks. P.S. I love you.' Ryanna smiled and put the envelope down. Picking up the phone she called Pan and Marron. 

Saturday, Capsule Corp. ball room, 7:30 Pm

Trunks and his best friend Goten stood near the back of the ballroom watching the boring souls dance to useless songs. "Man I should have skipped this place and go visit Riley." Goten smirked at his friend and slapped his back. "Don't worry dude she'll be here. And even if she doesn't there's always tomorrow you'll get to see her." "Easy for you to say your girlfriend is right over there." He pointed to his sister who was talking to her mother and father. Goten grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Upstairs Ryanna, Pan, and Marron stood over the commotion. "You have the communicator on right?" Marron asked referring to her emerald earrings. Ryanna nodded, for once she wasn't wearing her sunglasses and her dazzling green eyes visibly showed. "Good then let's head down we'll be at the bar if you need us." Ryanna nodded following her friends down the stairs.

Goten looked up and smirked. "Hey Trunks what's black, green, and gorgeous?" "I don't know, what?" "Your date, that's what." Trunks turned around and saw the most gorgeous creature on the planet. She wore a beautiful one strapped gown. It was black with green sparkles here and there that matched her emerald eyes perfectly. The skirt part came down to her ankles and had a slit down her right leg, perfect for dancing in. She smiled at him as he made his way to her. Pan and Marron ducked out and headed for the bar where Bra and Goten were chatting away. "Hi yah gorgeous." He said smoothly kissing her hand. "Hey yourself, did you miss me?" "Of course, I was afraid you weren't going to make it." She smiled at him. "I'd never miss this." "You sure it's pretty boring." Ryanna smirked. "Maybe we should heat things up a bit." Trunks smirked back and went to the orchestra whispering some orders. The conductor nodded and Trunks made his way back, picking up a rose on his way. Tango music began playing and Ryanna smirked almost smiling as Trunks led her to the dance floor and slid the rose down her face. {If you've seen 'True lies' its basically what happens here.}

Their movements were synchronized and fast. Both had sexy smirks on their faces and had no intention of slowing down. Spinning out, Ryanna had her rose carefully set in her teeth and spinning back in she was dipped, while Trunks put the rose in his own mouth. He slid his hands to her thighs lifting her up as the song ended. The crowd clapped and cheered at the two as they bowed. All of a sudden the lights were turned off and commotion sprang out. Ryanna held onto Trunks making sure he didn't go anywhere. She suddenly felt someone grab her and put a hand over her mouth. "Ryanna, where are you?" The lights came back on to see a masked man holding Ryanna by the waist with one arm and covering her mouth with the other. "Let her go!" "I don't think so I came here with a job to do and I'm going to finish it." He held a knife out close to Ryanna's lower chest. Ryanna rolled her eyes and kicked the man with the back of her heels and socked him with another. The knife he had held ripped the side of her dress and sliced her skin but she hardly noticed. "Humph you were suffocating me. Don't go whining to me when you didn't go for the kill when you had the chance." 

Chapter 8: Do you love me?

Saturday, CC Ballroom, 8:30 Pm.

Everyone stood in shock when the intruder didn't get up from Ryanna's assault. Trunks though, wasn't looking at the culprit he noticed Ryanna's injury and immediately ran to her. "Riley, you're hurt." Ryanna winced as he touched it. "I know but I'm fine it's just a scratch." Trunks rolled his eyes and tended her wound while Ryanna turned back around to the culprit only to find out he was gone. She groaned, "oh great he got away." "Yeah but you sure showed him. How in the world did you do that?" Ryanna smirked. "I'm a saiyan remember." He smiled and continued massaging her wound. She winced a bit but insisted she was fine. "Here as soon as we get you cleaned up I'll take you home." Ryanna smiled and reluctantly agreed seeing as there was no arguing with him. 

Ryanna's house, 9:00Pm

After getting her cleaned up, Trunks kept to his word and took Ryanna home. "You want to come in for a bit?" "Sure I want to make sure you're really okay." Ryanna rolled her eyes and let them both in. "Man I forgot what a nice place you have." "Thanks, my brother and I used to live here together, but he moved in with Pan after they got engaged." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Pan's married?" "Engaged Trunks, they'll be getting married next month." Trunks nodded and looked around. "Make yourself at home. I'm just going to change clothes." Trunks nodded as Ryanna headed up the stairs to change. He saw a picture on the nightstand and smiled. It was a picture from their second date that his mother took right before they left. He sighed, a smile still implanted on his face. "What are you looking at?" He turned around to see Ryanna dressed in cotton pajama pants and tank top. "Wow that was fast." Ryanna smirked and sat on the couch. "Unlike some girls, I don't take forever to get dressed." Trunks smiled and sat on the couch next to her. By now his jacket to the suit he wore was off as well as his shoes. Ryanna yawned and Trunks put his arms around her. 

"You tired?" She shook her head. "No, are you?" "No." She smiled and leaned into the embrace. Trunks smiled at the beauty and held her tightly. "Trunks I have a question." "Ask away," Ryanna sighed. "Do you love me?" Trunks smiled and leaned in towards her ear. "You know I do, love. There's nothing more in this world I could ask for than to be in your presence. With you here I always have a reason to smile." Ryanna almost wanted to cry but she smiled anyway. "I have never been happier, Trunks. For me to know you truly love me it brings me joy I thought I'd never feel." Ryanna kissed him tenderly or until Trunks made it deeper. As passionate as possible they kissed. Trunks laid his beauty down, keeping the assault between their tongues. Just as he was about to remove her top, she stopped him. "Wait, upstairs, in the bedroom, it's more comfortable." She smirked, as did he. Picking her up he headed up the stairs; needless to say Trunks never went home that night. The next morning Trunks was the first to wake up. He looked at the woman he had so recently come to love. Ever since that day Chase almost ran her over he had been in love.

Ryanna stirred in his arms as the sun penetrated her eyelids. Blinking she opened her eyes to find the man of her dreams resting next to her, both of them bare naked, and not caring to any extent. "How did you sleep?" Trunks smiled, "I slept next to the most beautiful woman in the world. I'd have to say...I had the best sleep in my life!" Ryanna giggled and kissed his chest tenderly, having his arms wrapped around her, nothing could ruin this tender moment. RING, RING! Except a telephone. Ryanna groaned, leaning over she picked it up answered the phone. "RYANNA! WHERE'S TRUNKS!" It was Bulma. Ryanna winced at her boyfriend's mother's tone "Bulma it's all right. It was late when we got home so I offered for him to stay the night." "Oh okay then. Tell him I want him at the office in three hours, okay, bye Ryanna." Ryanna shook her head and chuckled a bit. "Bye-bye Bulma." She hung up the phone and turned to Trunks who had a frown on his face. "I have to go home huh?" Ryanna nodded. "I wish you could stay." "I do too, but my mother isn't one to be ignored." Ryanna laughed and looked at the clock, it was 8:30. "Well I guess it really doesn't matter anyway. I have work in an hour." "Are you sure you should be heading to work today? I mean after last night's attack." Ryanna shook her head. "If I can last through last night's painful pleasure, I can last fixing a couple of computers." Trunks sighed and nodded, kissing her forehead he got up. After getting out of bed both showered and changed. Trunks dropped Ryanna off at her work and headed to his own but not before getting a good-bye kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter nine: I quit

Sunday, SSHQ, 10:00Am 

Ryanna made her way to Gohan's office smiling to herself. Ryanna knocked receiving a muffled 'come in.' "hey yah Gohan!" Gohan wasn't his usual cheerful self when he saw her. This made her frown. "Is something wrong, chief?" "Ryanna I want you to skip this case." Ryanna gaped at him. "What!" "You heard me. Break up with Trunks, I won't have my best agent injured in this case." He showed the morning paper to her. The headlines read; CC President's Girlfriend is wounded in an assassination attempt. Ryanna looked at the paper and then at Gohan. "I make one mishap and you have a fit?" Gohan rubbed his temples and sighed. "Listen I would prefer if you worked on a different case. I don't want you getting injured from these attempts." "No! I won't break Trunks' heart just for my own health!" Gohan stood up from his chair and looked at the female saiyan straight in the eye. "Listen you don't have a choice in the matter. You either break up with him, or you loose your job!" "Ha forget this Gohan! I've lied too much. I can't do this anymore." She took out her badge and gun from her jacket pocket. "I quit Gohan! I love Trunks, and I won't stop loving him just because you tell me to!" "You can't quit I need you here!" "Well too bad!" With that she slammed the door and left down the elevator.

Pan had just gotten back from breakfast when she saw Ryanna slam out of the building. "Ryanna what's wrong?" With tears in her eyes she muffled, "I quit." "What did you say?" "I said I quit. I can't take it anymore Pan. Just last night do you know what Trunks told me?" Pan shook her head. "What did he say?" "I love you." Pan's eyes went big and she covered her mouth. "That's right, he said it loud and clear. He loves me, and I love him too much. I won't give that up just because of my F*@# job." Pan's eyes went wider. "Ryanna you actually cursed!" "Yes I did. Say good-bye to my brother for me. I've had enough." With that she took off running down the street. Pan watched as her bestfriend and soon to be sister-in-law took off with tears in her eyes. Pan hadn't seen her that upset since Gambit died, and it hurt her to see her like that. A black limo pulled up soon after, and Trunks stepped out. "Hi Pan, um where's Ryanna?" Pan had tears in her eyes. "Hey why are you crying?" "She quit Trunks." "She did what?" "She quit." Trunks couldn't believe his ears. "Why would she do that?" "I can answer that." Pan and Trunks turned to see Gohan and Marron coming down the steps from the building.

"Hi Gohan long time no," "Yeah, yeah hello. Come inside we have a lot to talk about." For the next two hours Gohan explained to Trunks about the SSHQ and why Ryanna quit. "She was assigned to protect you if harm may come. Though we didn't know that history was about to repeat itself. I had no idea She was in love with you Trunks. Even if I did I probably would have made her either tell you or well never mind." Trunks solemnly nodded. That was why Gambit broke up with her, she lied about being a spy. She didn't even have time to explain herself. "Where did she go?" "I don't know Trunks. She headed down the street right before you got here." All of a sudden Trunks' cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Trunks-kun where are you." It was Ryanna, it sounded like she had been crying for once in a while she sniffled and sobbed. "Riley is that you? You sound terrible, are you okay?" "I'm fine. I need you to pick me up. I'm at Mickey D's about three blocks away from my work." "Okay love, I'll be there in a bit." He put away his cell phone and looked to the others. "Tell her that you know Trunks. Tell her you still love her. I think it would be for the best." Trunks nodded and headed downstairs to his limo.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Kidnapped!

Sunday, McDonalds, 11:00 Am 

Ryanna waited patiently for Trunks to come. She still had tears in her eyes and was sobbing slightly. A black limo pulled to the front of the restaurant and Trunks stepped out. Ryanna exited the building and ran up to Trunks giving him a monster hug and cried into his chest. "Shh it's okay Ryanna. Gohan told me everything." Ryanna looked up shocked. "He- he did? How much did he tell you?" Trunks looked straight into her eyes. "Everything," he smirked, "Demon." Ryanna's eyes went wide and she turned away from him. "I guess this means you're going to break up with me aren't you?" Fresh tears started coming down her eyes and Trunks wrapped his arms around her. "No" he whispered soothingly. "I love you too much." Ryanna turned around smiling teary-eyed. "Do you really Trunks-kun?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "Really, Riley. I love you way too much to just give you up. Gambit was an idiot for not listening. He probably gave up the most precious love in the world." All Ryanna could do was smile, after that statement. Everything was going just the way it should.

Friday, Ryanna's house, 10:00 Am

Trunks got out of his newly bought black convertible, and was about to ask Ryanna to go for a ride. Him and Ryanna had gotten nothing but closer the pass three weeks, since that day at Mickey D's, and nothing had come between them. Heck even Gohan sent his love. "Hello knock, knock, anyone home?" Trunks knocked on the door only to see that it was open. "That's weird, she never leaves her door open like this." Going inside he began to look around only to be shocked at what he saw. The place was trashed; vases and picture frames were broken. The couch had been turned over and Ryanna was no where to be found. "Oh my Dende'!" Rushing to the phone he called the only person he could.

SSHQ, 10:10 Am 

Gohan, Pan, Kankton, and Marron all sat inside Gohan's office discussing one of the new assignments when the office telephone rang. "Hello?" "Gohan, Ryanna isn't over there is she?" Gohan sat down in his chair. "No why do you ask." "Well it is kind of suspicious when you come over to your girlfriend's house not only to find her not there but find the house TRASHED!" Gohan's eyes went wide. "You mean like a robbery?" "I think but it looks like a struggle went on. I'm really worried." "Okay don't go we'll be right over." Gohan hung up and looked at the others. "Ryanna has disappeared. We're going to her place." All three nodded and followed Gohan out the door. At Ryanna's house, Trunks had been crawling up the wall with worry. "Where can she be?" A police car drove up along with a red mustang. Gohan and the gang, with a few of the crew stepped in. As soon as Gohan stepped in he couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa! Either Ryanna is a really messy housekeeper or it was in fact a struggled robbery." "NO DUH! GOHAN!" "Man Trunks calm down." "How can I calm down when she could be in danger, or worse dead!" 

Gohan sighed, he knew how much Trunks loved Ryanna, but there was no reason to panic. Ryanna could be out doing some errands or something. There was no guarantee she was here when it happened. "Hey boss I think you should take a look at this." The voice came from upstairs in Ryanna's room. With Trunks following closely behind Gohan made his way up the stairs. Trunks looked at the room in wonder. The rest of the house including the other bedrooms were trashed and filthy. But Ryanna's room was in tip-top shape nothing was disorganized at all, not even the bed sheets. "What in the world?" Gohan noticed a slip of paper under the picture on Ryanna's nightstand. Picking it up it read. 'Trunks Briefs, this is our final warning. You will either tell us what we want to know or your spunky girlfriend will be more than just killed. We just might have some fun before that. You have until Sunday at 10:00pm. We'll be waiting, you know where.' Gohan put the note down and looked to Trunks. "What do they mean by tell us what we want to know?" Trunks guiltily sat down and put his hands in his lavender hair. He was near tears; he put Ryanna in danger. It was all his fault!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Explanations

Friday Ryanna's house 10:30 Am

Trunks took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "It all started two years ago. My mom was working on a secret formula for the police force. It could increase their power by half of their strength. Make them faster, stronger, and have higher senses. Word got out, I don't know how, about it and they've been trying to coax me into telling them. It was quiet for about a year and then, it happened. The same day I met Ryanna I was attacked, but thanks to my saiyan blood I escaped with just a few bruises. And that's what they're after. They want the formula." Pan was almost in tears. Ryanna was one of her most dearest friends and now if those guys were capable of taking her away, what chance did they have. Ryanna was the best! "How are we supposed to capture guys who were able to take Ryanna down?" Gohan all of a sudden smiled and began to laugh! "What in the world is so funny?" "That little sneak! I can't believe her! Ha ha, she's still got it!" 

Trunks and the others looked at him confused. "Uh dad, are you feeling okay?" Gohan calmed down a bit but kept smiling. "She got captured on purpose." Trunks' eyes went wide. "WHAT?" Gohan resumed laughing. "She, she wanted to get the people who were after you. She got herself captured on purpose." Trunks was dumbfounded. "How do you know?" Gohan looked to Trunks and went downstairs. Heading to the kitchen he popped open one of the cupboards and pulled on a box of rice, revealing a spaced area. It was empty. "What has an empty cupboard got to do with anything?" "This is the place where she kept her spy gear. Sunglasses, radars, her jacket, and the one thing she never leaves the house without." Trunks smiled. "Her motorcycle, Oh my Dende'!" It was Trunks' turn to burst out laughing. His girlfriend was one in a million. "I, I can't believe it. Man who would of thought?" "Okay we all had a good laugh but the situation is still serious." Trunks stopped laughing and looked to Gohan. He smirked, "I think we better get you some gear."

Down Town Satan, 2:30 Pm

Ryanna woke up drowsy. 'Oh man maybe I shouldn't have let them dose me. Man what a hangover.' She looked around to see she was tied to a pole, gagged and could barely move. 'Oh great now what do I do, oh wait hold on my wrist band.' Fidgeting with her ropes she tried to find her bracelet but several deep voices stopped her. "Well, well, looks like we got our selves a playmate. The dark man had a husky voice and smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. She turned her head disgusted by his appearance. "What's the matter, don't like what you see." The man pulled down her gag so she could talk. "Humph, it's not so much as what I see, but what I smell. When's the last time you bathed?" The man grew angry and slapped her full on the face. "Stupid bitch." "Smelly baka." She mumbled under her breath. 'Great now what do I do? With dumb and dumber there I can't get away. *Sigh* this is going to be a long day.' 

________________________________________________________________________Chapter 12: The escape

Friday, Downtown Satan, 8:45 Pm

Trunks shifted nervously in the front seat of the black convertible. Goten was at his side driving, both were dressed in sunglasses, black pants, shirts, and plastic trench coats. "Man Trunks stop fidgeting. You're making me nervous." Trunks looked at Goten and mumbled a sorry. They stopped at an abandoned where house that was down near the edge of the suburbs. Trunks got out first and looked at the evil building. He hoped Ryanna was okay. Inside Ryanna had reawakened to see that the guard was nowhere in sight. 'Excellent now I can get out of these stupid ropes' Fidgeting with the ropes she pulled out her bracelet, pressing a button on the side, a light burned the ropes setting Ryanna free. "Yes! Now for my equipment." Popping open a capsule her clothes and weapons appeared and quickly changing, Demon was back in action. 

Running down the halls making as little noise as possible, she came to the main hall where two voices were approaching. Thinking quick she used her magnetic gloves to crouch on the ceiling. When her dark victims were in place she leaped down and kicked both in the groin. Groaning in pain one managed to mumble one word, "Ryanna?" " Huh, what in the world?" Lifting up the man's face she noticed it was Trunks. "Trunks! Oh my Dende', what are you doing here?" Goten began to get up off the floor still wheezing a bit. "Man Trunks. Didn't you teach your girlfriend that it's not polite to kick a guy in the nuts?" "Hey what was I suppose to do? She's the Demon remember?" "You guys shouldn't be here." "We know that but we came to rescue you." "What? Does it look like I need to be rescued?" Then all of a sudden voices appeared down the halls and you could see shadows of tall dark men. "Actually I think we all look like we need some rescuing." "You guys have no sense in adventure, common, this way."

She led them down the hall to the main hall but were cut off by shots of handguns. "Oh great as if this wasn't bad enough they have guns." "Let's go this way." This time Goten led the way. Heading back up the stairs they headed down a series of corridors. Just as they were about to make an exit, the floor collapsed, sending Goten down with it. "Goten! Dude! Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, just bruised my bum. Get yourselves out of here I'll catch up." "Okay, take care Goten." Heading back the other way Trunks and Ryanna headed down the corridor, only to be interrupted by more guns. Ryanna was fed up. This was okay when only she was on duty but she wished Trunks wasn't here, she didn't want him to get hurt. She then spotted the roof stairs and nudged Trunks to follow her up. They made it up the roof but noticed no way to get down. 'Man talk about deja vu.' "What are we going to do?" Ryanna faced the stairs while Trunks stood in front of her. "I don't know but I'm so sorry for getting you into this." Ryanna started crying behind her dark glasses. "No I'm sorry this is all my fault." Leaning down they shared a sensuous kiss that seemed to last forever. Until several men caught Ryanna's eye as they opened fire. "Trunks look out!" Pushing him out of the way she managed to save him but was shot three times in her right shoulder. "RYANNA!" Trunks yelled from the top of his lungs. His one true love, was shot in the shoulder, and collapsed off the building landing in the Dumpster.

"NO!" Trunks climbed down the back stairs as fast as he could. Running over to the Dumpster he picked her up and laid her on the ground. "Ryanna, sweetheart, please, please don't leave me." "Trunks?" "You're alive! Oh thank Dende'." "Trunks I-I can't move." "Shh it's okay. I'll get help you'll be fine." Ryanna's body was in pretty bad shape. Her back was broken, and both her arms looked to be fractured in more than one place. "Don't worry Ryanna, you'll be up in no time. I'll get some help and everything will be back to normal. We'll get married, have lots of kids, and grow up to be the cutest, daring couple in the whole wide world. Nothing will tear us apart, I won't leave you." Ryanna smiled her eyes still hidden beneath her dark glasses. "I hope that dream will come true. Though that sounded like a proposal Mr. Briefs." Trunks smiled as well, his own baby blue eyes hidden from the dark glasses Gohan had given him. "Will you Ryanna Millie Coutsa'n, marry this fool, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, to have and to hold, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health, until death do we part?" "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I will marry you. But how long will our marriage last?" This brought tears to Trunks' eyes. "As long as we both shall live." "I thought so." She was dead silent after that. No more beats came from her pure livened heart. Nothing at all, nothing but silence.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: The wish

Wednesday, Capsule Corp. 10:00 Am

Ryanna had died three weeks ago, right in his arms. She had been his everything; his need, his love, his life. Gohan and his mother had gone on some sort of search party for he didn't know what. He didn't care, now that she was gone; his life had no meaning what so ever. Kankton and Pan married last week and were a very happy couple. Happy but lonely at times. Pan had wished for Ryanna to be her maid of honor, not Marron. Ryanna was the one who introduced her to Kankton. Marron had been there to comfort her but Ryanna still wasn't there. Trunks was signing some useless paperwork, when his secretary buzzed him. "Yes?" "Mr. Briefs, your mother just called she wants you home A.S.A.P." "Thank you." "You're welcome Mr. briefs." Grabbing his coat and briefcase, he headed out the back stairs and began his lonesome drive home. On the way there "I never had dream come true played," and Trunks recognized it as the song he and Ryanna had had their first kiss to. Tears sprang onto his cheeks and he couldn't hold them back.

Getting home, he opened the door not only to see a couple familiar faces, but a new one as well. "Trunks I want you to meet Goku. He is Gohan's father." "Hi Trunks, I'm sorry to hear about Ryanna." Trunks solemnly looked at the floor and Bulma sent Goku a death glare. "Oops uh sorry, anyway don't worry we're about to make things a whole lot better for you." This caught Trunks' attention. "What do you mean?" Goku looked o his son and Bulma. "Are they all collected?" Bulma and Gohan nodded and headed outside to where the backyard was nice and spacious. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Goku ignored Trunks and placed the Dragon balls on the ground. "Shenron, by your name I summon you to make my wish come true!" A bright light appeared and the sky grew dark as a humongous dragon appeared out of nowhere. "Who has summon me? Speak now, and state your first wish." "Thanks Shenron, but I only have one wish." "Then speak." "I wish For Ryanna Coutsa'n to be brought back to life." Trunks was beyond words, wish her back? What? How? "It has been done, I will see you in six months, and until then I bid you farewell." 

Goku smiled as the mighty dragon disappeared from the sky and all the dragon balls were spread across the Earth. "Well now that that's done why don't we go and check on her body." "No need Goku." Trunks froze from that voice behind him. "I'm right here." Trunks turned around to gaze on the most beautiful pair of green eyes he had ever seen. "What are you staring at Trunks Vegeta Briefs? Haven't you ever heard of reserecting the dead before?" Trunks smiled and couldn't stop. "Ryanna, it really is you oh my Dende'!" He exclaimed swinging her around like a rag doll that was made of china. "Trunks wasn't it you who promised nothing will tear us apart?" Trunks smiled and nodded. "I wasn't about to break that promise. I love you Trunks." Kissing for the very first time in three weeks they shared each other's love and was no longer sad nor depressed. Things were good and stayed that way.

Chapter 14: Epilogue 

Well Four months went by and Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Ryanna Mille Coutsa'n were married. Bra and Goten married the same day. Everyone was so happy, heck even Vegeta seemed happy about both marriages. Pan and Kankton had their first child a year later after their marriage. A baby girl they named Ryanna, after their godmother/aunt. Well let's just say that the next few months were pretty entertaining. "OOOH TRUNKS BRIEFS, WHEN I GET THIS HUGE WATERMELON OUT OF ME, YOUR GOING TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE." Trunks laughed sheepishly as his wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy. "Well, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" "You're such a baka Trunks. So what should we call him?" "Um well my dad's name is Vegeta. How does Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Briefs sound?" "Too long, how about V.J, for short." "Perfect, I love you, Riley." "I love you too, Trunks-kun."

4 years later...

SSHQ, 12:00 Pm

Gohan stood in front of new recruits looking at the layout. "Well, well, well! Gohan is into teaching again." "Hello Demon. Do you have the goods?" Ryanna smirked. "I always do." She handed him several videotapes. "What did you get?" "Um, The Lion king, The Emperor's new groove, George of the jungle. Just a few of his favorites." Gohan nodded. "Good, but while I'm babysitting, I need that assignment done." Ryanna widened her smirk. "Gohan you should know us by now. We always come back full handed." Gohan smirked back as Ryanna hugged the brown haired child at her feet. She slipped on her sunglasses, and headed down the hall. "Well kiddo." He said picking up the child and heading to the window. "There go the two greatest spies in the world." Ryanna gets outside to see Trunks already on the back of the motorcycle. He had a genuine smirk implanted on his face, and dark blue tinted sunglasses covering his eyes.. Hopping on the married couple shared a quick kiss for luck, and headed off to their new assignment. Whether it was falling in love, having a baby, or always getting the goods, Trunks and Ryanna Briefs could always be counted on. The End. 


	2. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
